Pony to Human in a Flash
by MWolfL
Summary: The Flash Sentry from the human world has been missing Twilight a lot, so with a little help from Sunset Shimmer he goes to Ponyville to see her again. It turns out she's been missing him too, but will an old foe prevent their happy ending? Flash SentryXTwilight Sparkle
1. A Two-Year Heartache

A.N. This story takes place around the same timing as the sixth season of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, so I wanted to post it sooner than I originally planned. Also I wrote this story and the next one before even hearing of Starlight Glimmer, hence why I didn't include her at first.

As for now, well it would've taken a lot of editing to include her so for this one I figured that Twilight sent her to Canterlot to meet her old friends Minuette, Twinkleshine, Lemon Hearts, and Moondancer. Since Starlight was now connected with Twilight's new friends it would only make sense for her to get to know Twilight's old friends as well.

Oh, also this story is the beginning of a new My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic story series I've thought up. Included are a new story about Spike and Rarity ending up together, and stories about Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Fluttershy finding their special someponies (not Pinkie Pie, I'm not sure how to write romance story for someone with her personality so I'll leave it up to you guys).

Update: This chapter ended up getting continuity problems due to the Equestria Girls sequels coming out and it was really bugging me, so I decided to do some editing.

It was almost exactly two and a half years after Twilight Sparkle went through the adventure in the human world. Twilight had gotten entirely used to being a princess now, save for many of the ponies acting formal around her. Pretty much only the Ponyville ponies didn't act formal around her except during special occasions, though that was mostly because they had been friends with Twilight back when she was just a student of Celestia's. They still were friends with her of course, especially Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash.

After getting used to being a princess life started to become easier for Twilight minus important royal duties...but she was so good at scheduling that even the duties were hardly a burden on her. She also was a lot happier than she had been when she first became an alicorn, especially since Celestia had not given her her own kingdom to rule. This was because Twilight had later been given a castle of her own outside Ponyville thanks to the Tree of Harmony.

Apparently the tree understood how much Twilight needed to be with her friends, which was especially hinted through the thrones Twilight's friends and even her 'little brother' Spike got inside it. It made sense in a way, after all Twilight was the Princess of Friendship much like Cadance was the Princess of Love. And what good would it do for the Princess of Friendship to be far away from her best friends?

Speaking of love...that detail right there was making Twilight secretly sad underneath her happy, studious, friendly, and helpful demeanor. No one ever really caught on...Cadance was a little suspicious but when she asked Twilight about it the year after the adventure in the human world:

"Twilight...are you okay?" Cadance asked.

"Of course I am Cadance, why do you ask?" Twilight smiled.

"Twilight, you know that I can tell when someone is having love trouble."

"Oh that...it's nothing really serious." Twilight shrugged. "See I...I did get to know Flash Sentry like you suggested but it didn't work out. He turned out not to be the one after all. I'm not upset or anything...it's just that it was the first time I had ever liked a stallion as more than a friend so I'm kinda still getting used to having gone through that."

"Oh." Cadance smiled, relieved it was nothing too serious. "Weird...I was sure he was the one for you. Oh well, maybe my wanting so much for you to find the stallion of your dreams clouded my judgement or something. Don't worry Twilight, your real true love is out there."

"I know." Twilight smiled. "I'm not going to bother looking right away though since I'm still getting used to being a princess."

"Makes sense." Cadance smiled.

They chatted a bit more and then parted ways. Cadance had some business to take care of and Twilight wanted to read more about the Crystal Empire.

"He's out there all right..." She said to herself. "Actually, he may be closer than anypony else thinks...yet he feels so far away too."

Spike was the second one to catch on, but that wasn't until the two and a half-year anniversary of his and Twilight's adventures in the human world. It was the night before the portal was supposed to first open...

"Twilight?" He said sleepily as he entered Twilight's bedroom. "What's going on?"

"Spike?" Twilight turned away from her bedroom window, surprised that he had woken up. "I didn't even make a sound, how did-?"

"I sensed that there was something wrong and I got worried. Sibling instinct." Spike explained. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just...you know what tomorrow is right?"

"Um...schedule aside I think it's the anniversary of when we went through that mirror and ended up in that strange world." Spike frowned uncertainly.

"Exactly." Twilight nodded.

"Oh...you miss your Canterlot High friends don't you?" Spike realized.

"Kinda...it's not really them I miss even though I do miss them..." Twilight went back to looking out the window.

Spike, still tired, struggled to remember and then an image of a blue-haired boy popped into his head.

"That boy you danced with at the Fall Formal..." He realized. "What was his name ag-oh yeah, Flash Sentry."

"Right...it's him I really miss." Twilight admitted.

"But what about his pony counterpart? I mean I know you got to know him and that didn't seem to go well but-"

"He's not the same Flash Spike." Twilight sighed.

Spike frowned with confusion.

"What do you mean?" He asked. "They seem to be the same to me."

"That's because you didn't really get to know the pony one very well." Twilight explained. "I did and...he's not the same. They both have the same voice and they're both gentlemen, but there are differences as well. For one thing the pony Flash is too much of a gentleman. He keeps addressing me as princess even though I constantly told him to just call me Twilight. He refuses to look past my title and see me for my humble beginnings like my family and my friends here do. Plus he doesn't have much of an interest in performing music like the human Flash did. I've noticed it with other counterparts too...human Rainbow is entirely into sports and probably wants to join a sport team while pony Rainbow wants to join the Wonderbolts, protectors who also put on performances in their spare time."

A.N. After the human versions of Twilight's Ponyville friends found out the truth about her they told her what their species was called.

"That is true...also pony Flash is a guard and I don't think human Flash was even a hall monitor." Spike remembered.

"See? They aren't the same...at least not enough for me to love the pony Flash...as much as I love the human Flash." Twilight hung her head sadly. "I know we only knew each other for around three days...but there was something special about human Flash. Something that won my heart over. I knew it when I looked into his eyes after he cleared my name..."

"Well...the portal is going to open again tomorrow. Maybe you can go back through and see him again." Spike suggested.

"I can't...that's what really hurts. It's been so long since we last saw each other...I'm sure he's moved on by now." Twilight shed a tear.

It had been so long since they visited the human world that they forgot that the portal was permanently open now. In fact, they weren't the only ones who forgot...

In the human world during the next day, Flash Sentry was sadly playing his guitar by himself. He then stopped and pulled something out of his jacket...it was the photo of Twilight and her friends that had been taken during the dance after Sunset Shimmer's defeat.

"I miss you so much..." He said to himself.

"You okay sugar?"

Startled, Flash looked up and saw Applejack and the rest of the girls there. Only human Twilight wasn't there, due to working on her plan for the future. They all had graduated recently and most of them were still figuring out their futures.

Applejack's of course was pretty much covered, she always knew she was going to continue working on her family's farm, but the others were debating between finding jobs in town (to stay near the portal) or taking a chance and either going to college or finding jobs elsewhere. Even Flash was unsure, due to the conflict of wanting to tour with his band and wanting something else:

"Oh...yeah I'm fine, I just...I just still miss Twilight Sparkle a lot." Flash admitted.

"Wow, over two years since you last saw her and you still can't let go of her." Rainbow Dash remarked before smiling: "That's pretty strong loyalty right there."

"Not to mention love." Rarity beamed.

"I do love her...I want to see her again but I'm sure she's forgotten about me." Flash looked away sadly.

"Oh I'm sure she didn't, it's just that the portal only opens every two and a half years." Sunset explained. "And obviously she can't stay here with us, especially since she's important in her world."

A.N. Just to clarify, they're basing the timing on the last time they saw Twilight - post-Friendship Games - instead of the Fall Formal incident.

"Yeah, as much as she loves all of us she belongs with her pony friends and family." Rainbow Dash nodded.

"Then...I guess I'll have to visit her in her world instead of waiting for her to come back." Flash decided. "Even though she probably has forgotten about me anyway I would like to find out for sure...if she has then I'll move on and come back here. But...Sunset, do you know when the portal will open again?"

"Yup, in fact it's open right now." Sunset admitted. "It'll remain open for three days."

"Really?" Flash beamed. "Then I'm going to see her right now."

"Hang on...even though you have graduated it still would be best if ya told your parents first." Applejack said. "You might want to pack a few things to take with ya anyway."

"Oh yeah...I'll go talk to them right now." Flash nodded.

"Meet me outside the school when you're done!" Sunset called as Flash ran off.

"Will do!" Flash called back.

He went to his parents and talked to them. They already knew about Twilight, and even knew about her being a pony. They also knew how much he loved her, especially since he hadn't dated anyone since Twilight left (not counting human Twilight, since he was seeing if she could be a substitute. Obviously didn't work). Because of that they allowed him to go as long as he promised to return before the three days were over. He promised and packed a few things to take with him, including his guitar.

When he arrived at the school he quickly called his friends, the other members of his band, to let them know what was going on. Afterwards he then met up with Sunset near the school statue.

"The portal is through there." She pointed to the statue.

"Really?" Flash hesitated.

Sunset put her hand through the portal to confirm it.

"Whoa...say, will I turn into a pony when I reach the other side?" Flash suddenly realized.

"Yes...which reminds me, all your clothes will disappear since ponies normally don't wear clothes." Sunset pointed to Flash's jacket, which he was very fond of. "So you might want to pack that up so that you can wear it in that world."

"Thanks." Flash put his guitar down and then took off his jacket and packed it up. "Sunset I...thank you for not holding a grudge about...you know."

"Well, after I reformed I also realized that my past self wasn't good enough for you." Sunset admitted, not wanting to admit that she was taking advantage of his popularity at the time. "And I'm continuing to be a better pony, or person, which includes caring about others more than myself. So if being with Twilight will make you happy, then go ahead and be with her."

"Again, thank you." Flash smiled. "I'm sure you'll find a good guy someday. Your present self does deserve another chance at love along with friendship."

"I hope so." Sunset nodded. "You'd better get going, don't want to waste a second you know?"

"Right...here goes nothing." Flash picked up his guitar and bag and stepped through the portal.


	2. Double Surprise

Going through it made him disoriented, but once he came out the other side he felt better...apart from feeling awkward on two legs. Remembering that ponies are quadrupeds, he let himself go down on all fours.

"Wow...I'm a pony." He was a bit stunned, but recovered quickly.

He then looked around and saw that he was in some sort of empty but fancy room. Once he turned around and saw a mirror behind him, he instantly guessed that it was the portal back home.

"I wonder where I am...probably somewhere official like the White House or House of Congress." Flash guessed to himself. "A portal to another world is certainly not something you'd put within public reach..."

He looked at himself at the mirror, but only his front. He didn't check out the rest of his body due to knowing what a pony basically looked like.

"Huh...I don't look half bad-" Flash's eyes widened as his wings suddenly popped into view. "Geez...I'm not a pony, I'm a pegasus. Pretty cool...though it's going to take me a long time to get used to this."

He then decided to put his jacket on and start looking for Twilight. Since he didn't have opposable thumbs it wasn't easy, and the wings made it extra tricky. Luckily when he did get it on it fit, his wings even poked through a couple holes in the jacket that hadn't been there before. He realized that objects also morphed to match the needs of the world it was transferred too.

Flash then got his stuff. His guitar hadn't changed except for being a bit smaller, but his bag was now a saddlebag. Since he still wasn't sure how to use his hooves he used his mouth to swing both items around him. He then left the room and started walking through the building. As he looked around he noted to himself that wherever he was it was really fancy for a government building.

He then saw pony guards appear and immediately became nervous...but they did nothing more than give him a confused look. Flash took a chance and walked past them...and they just stared after him confusedly. They didn't even say anything. Other pony guards did the same thing. He knew they were guards and not security men because they wore armor instead of suits. This confused him, normally government buildings didn't have guards at all. Just a bunch of security men keeping an eye on things.

Then he saw a familiar looking pony guard show up. The pony guard saw him and dropped his mouth open. They looked almost exactly like each other!

Suddenly the other guards pointed their spears at the previously-human Flash.

"Hold it right there imposter!" One guard said.

Previously-human Flash wanted to protest, but seeing his pony counterpart right in front of him made it hard for him to speak.

"I'm surprised none of you caught on earlier." Pony Flash said. "He has a different Cutie Mark."

"A what?" PH Flash said, turning to where his pony counterpart was pointing.

There, on his...flank as he recalled...was the image of a guitar with a lightning bolt going through the body.

Pony Flash and the other guards all looked at each other confusedly, surprised that this imposter didn't know what a Cutie Mark was. He couldn't have been a Changeling then, since Changelings knew about Cutie Marks, but he might be something else dangerous. Or maybe he was a Changeling and was pretending to be oblivious.

"Take him to Prince Shining Armor and Princess Cadance." Pony Flash decided.

"Prince? Princess?" PH Flash was stunned, though had to admit that it explained the guards and the interior look of the building.

Pony Flash and the guards were even more confused, but took PH Flash to Cadance and Shining. Once Shining and Cadance saw him they dropped their mouths open.

"Who are you?" Shining Armor demanded.

"Flash Sentry." PH Flash said.

"But that's my name!" Pony Flash frowned.

"What?" PH Flash stared at him. " _Well that explains the similar appearance..._ " He then thought.

"Don't lie, who are you?" Shining Armor glared.

"I told you, it's Flash Sentry...well it is back where I come from..." PH Flash shook his head. "I don't know, seeing a pony version of myself has made me all confused now."

"Where you...pony version..." Cadance frowned with confusion. "Where did you come from?"

"Canterlot High...another world." Previously-human Flash explained. "In my world I was a creature called a human."

"Oh!" Cadance then smiled. "Yes Twilight told us about your world. So you're the human Flash."

Pony Flash and the guards relaxed and the guards backed off.

"Yes..." PH Flash was relieved. "Good I'm glad...wait, you know Twilight?"

"Yes, she's my sister." Shining Armor nodded.

PH Flash's eyes widened.

"Your sis-oh, duh." He facehoofed. "That's right, human Twilight has a brother with the same name. Sorry, my earlier confusion messed with my memory a little."

"That's right, Twilight told us that she met her human counterpart." Cadance smiled. "It's okay, I can see traveling through a new world being mind-boggling for anyone."

"Same here." Shining Armor agreed.

"So...wait a minute, Dean Cadance's pony counterpart is an alicorn?" PH Flash suddenly noticed Cadance's wings.

"Uh-huh, around here alicorns are automatically members of royalty, though we have to earn our wings. Or horn in my case, I actually used to be a pegasus." Cadance explained.

"Huh...so that means Twilight used to be a unicorn?" PH Flash guessed.

"Exactly- You know she's a princess?" Shining Armor realized.

"Yeah, ended up finding out through...well...did Twilight tell you about the Fall Formal?" PH Flash asked.

"As a matter of fact she told us the whole story. I see, her being a princess came up during then."

"Indirectly, more like it was easy for me to put two and two together after finding out that the crown Sunset Shimmer wanted contains magic and Twilight is its true bearer." PH Flash explained. "Actually, I think pretty much everyone in the school caught on after she reformed Sunset since Principal Celestia called her a princess, but it never came up that much in conversations so I didn't find out for sure."

"Principal...oh that's right, Twilight told us about that. So royalty are nonexistent in your world?" Cadance guessed.

"No there are countries that still use royalty, just not mine. We use governments instead to rule everyone- Wait, are Celestia and Luna royalty here?" PH Flash realized.

"Yes, my aunts." Cadance nodded. "In fact they're the main rulers of Equestria, with Celestia controlling the sun and Luna controlling the moon."

"Huh, sounds similar to Greek/Roman mythology." PH Flash mused. "In my world the sun and moon are billions of miles away and our planet - Earth - revolves around the sun while the moon revolves around the Earth."

"Greek/Roman mythology?" Shining Armor tilted his head a little.

"Yes, ancient humans used to come up with ways to explain the world and mythology was one of them. It's kinda complicated, but basically each culture believed in a set of magical beings called gods who controlled everything. Amongst the Greek gods were two who controlled the sun and moon, and the Romans later adopted the Greek gods as their own."

"Wow, crazy."

"Yeah, I guess it kinda is, but either way I do have to give the Greeks credit for creating some great stories." PH Flash chuckled.

"Yes...well, all that aside I must ask my second question: what are you doing here?" Shining Armor asked, only with a more friendly tone than his first question had been spoken in.

"I...came to see Twilight." PH Flash admitted. "I've been missing her so much these past two and a half years and wanted to see her again."

"Oh." Shining armor hesitated, his 'big brother instinct' acting up. "You...two became friends?"

"A little more than that...I hope." PH Flash blushed. "I...fell in love with her back when she was in my world. "

Cadance remembered how Twilight's romance with pony Flash didn't even begin, and realized that she still had feelings for human Flash but found pony Flash too different to use as a substitute.

Pony Flash frowned, realizing that that was why Twilight started to hang out with him before getting annoyed over his insistence of being formal towards her. He is a royal guard after all and royal guards are supposed to be formal with royalty...

"You did? For what reasons?" Cadance asked, wanting to test PH Flash's love first.

"Because she's kind, caring, defensive of others, forgiving, and not afraid to be herself even if it might embarrass her." PH Flash rubbed the back of his head. "Finding out that she's a pony and a princess never changed my feelings for her either, because I saw something special when I looked into her eyes the second time we...'bumped into each other'. And even though I haven't seen her in months, I still love her enough to give us another chance."

"You bumped into her twice?" Pony Flash said.

"Yeah...you too?" PH Flash turned to him.

"Well, more like she bumped into me." Pony Flash corrected. "Both times I was standing still and she walked into me."

"Oh. In my case the crowd made her lose her balance the first time and the second time we accidentally walked into each other after she got her drink at this cafe I go to a lot." PH Flash said.

"Ah..." Pony Flash didn't want to say anything disrespectful, but he did wonder why Princess Twilight couldn't be more graceful.

Anyway, after hearing why PH Flash fell in love with Twilight Shining Armor smiled.

"Very well, since you seem to love her sincerely and took the trouble to visit a world you don't even know just to see her I'll take you to her." He said.

"Thank you." PH Flash smiled.

Shining Armor escorted PH Flash to the train station. PH Flash felt a little better upon seeing something that was also in his world, but still felt a bit awkward being amongst a different species.

A.N. Just to explain the big difference between the two Flashes: Pony Flash had grown up amongst high society, and all the high class ponies he knew were graceful and sophisticated...if not a bit snobby. Plus his army training made him more formal and serious about most things, even though he was friendly and could even joke now and then. Human Flash on the other hand wasn't really serious at all unless it was during something important, and he was only formal in the polite sense instead of 'high class' formal. Also since he never received any army training Human Flash was a bit more awkward at times and sometimes clumsy...kinda like Twilight really.

That was what endeared Human Flash to Twilight: his similarity to her kept him from ever becoming annoyed or embarrassed by her awkwardness, he was polite without being too formal (which Twilight needed more than complete formalities due to her humble background), and was less serious but could be serious if the situation called for it (which, again, she needed because she used to be too serious, plus there were those panic attacks she used to get...).

Plus there was the bonus that Human Flash was able to get to know her before finding out about her being a princess. That she needed most of all: someone who would love her even if she wasn't a princess. Someone who would love her even if she became a cross between two entirely different species, which described Human Flash perfectly. Even after she gained a few details from her pony form during Sunset's defeat he still wanted to dance with her. He wasn't put off by her...unique appearance nor even her dancing (which tended to put off most other ponies).


	3. Twilight and Flash Reunite

Meanwhile, Twilight was reading one of her books when Spike burped up a letter.

"Who's it from?" Twilight looked up from her book.

"Cadance." Spike looked at the seal on the letter; he unrolled it. "Dear Twilight, I'm writing to you because your brother is coming to visit with a surprise. I want to make sure that you'll make it to the train station in time to greet them, because I think you'll really love this surprise. Love, your sister Cadance."

"'Them'?" Twilight repeated. "Shining Armor must have gotten a surprise guest and wanted me to meet whoever it was."

"Guess so...we'll see once they arrive." Spike shrugged.

"Right, we'd better go now." Twilight bookmarked her book and set it aside.

They started walking to the train station...and the rest of her friends suddenly showed up.

"Wha-" Twilight was startled.

"My tail started a wag-waggin' and I realized through my Pinkie Sense that a good friend of ours was going to get an exceptionally wonderful and life-changing surprise!" Pinkie bounced, her tail sure enough wagging like a happy dog's. "I went to all our friends and asked if any of them were expecting something and they all said no so then we decided to find you and see if you were expecting anything!"

"Actually I am, my brother is coming over with...whoever it is." Twilight said. "Cadance wrote to me and said that she wants me to go to the train station to greet 'them' so I'm guessing Shining is bringing someone for us to meet. Hold on...'life changing'?"

"That could mean anything." Fluttershy said nervously.

"I'm sure it means something good, Cadance also said that she thinks I'll really love this surprise." Twilight reassured her.

They all continued to the train station as Pinkie started guessing the surprise:

"Maybe it could be some kind of giant good luck charm in the shape of a phoenix! Or a super-duper yummy cake that gives you special powers...maybe spider abilities! Or how about a giant fuzzy creature with six legs, wings, twenty eyes, and the ability to let you know everything in the universe!"

As she continued guessing everyone else just internally laughed those guesses off.

Soon the train arrived, and a few seconds later Shining Armor stepped out.

"Twily!" He smiled. "Guess Cadance told you we were coming huh?"

"Yeah." Twilight hugged her brother and he hugged her back. "Great to see you again BBBFF. So, who came with you?"

Shining stepped aside and Flash showed up. Everyone was confused.

"Flash? Why did...and what's with the jack-" Twilight's eyes widened. "Jacket?"

"Doesn't Flash Sentry normally wear armor?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Flash smiled and moved around so that they could see his Cutie Mark.

"A guitar-" Twilight couldn't believe it. "Human Flash?"

"Yeah." Flash nodded.

Twilight's friends dropped their mouths open.

"Wha-what are you doing here?" Twilight asked.

"I had to see you again, I missed you." Flash said.

"But I thought you moved on."

"I couldn't...I thought you forgot about me."

"I could never forget someone-somepony like you." Twilight smiled.

They instantly hugged, relieved that neither of them had moved on. Twilight's friends looked pretty emotional - Rainbow Dash less so but that was just because she was hiding it - and Pinkie even cried with joy.

"So...you love him too?" Shining Armor said to Twilight.

Twilight and Flash pulled away and Twilight smiled at her brother.

"Yes...I do." She said.

Flash beamed.

"Well then...you've always had a really good taste in friends so I'll trust your taste in stallions as well." Shining Armor smiled. "Human Flash, you may date my sister. Just keep in mind that I was captain of the royal guard and I know magic-"

"Don't worry, I could never hurt her." Flash smiled.

"In fact he saved me back in the human world." Twilight added. "Remember when Pinkie said that he proved that I really didn't destroy a dance? That actually happened. Sunset had the decorations for a dance destroyed and pinned the blame on me but Flash proved my innocence. If it wasn't for him I would've ended up stuck in the human world."

"Well...I thank you for that." Shining Armor smiled to Flash. "You sound noble and kind enough for my sister, so I'll trust you. I'd better get going now before the train leaves-"

"Oh you can stay." Twilight smiled. "I've really missed you and I would like to spend some time with you."

"I'd like to get to know you more as well." Flash added.

"Well...all right." Shining smiled as he pulled a bag out of the train with his magic.

"You knew I was going to invite you to stay didn't you?" Twilight smirked.

"More like I hoped...actually I figured that you'd want to spend all your time with Flash." Shining admitted. "But I'm glad you want me to stay, and I'm sure Cadance can handle Flurry Heart for a few days."

"Flurry Heart?" Flash asked.

"My niece." Twilight explained before turning to her brother. "I do want to spend a lot of time with Flash, but I wouldn't mind you spending time with us either." Twilight then turned to her friends. "In fact I'd like all of you to spend time with both me and Flash now so that you can get to know him. Flash and I can go on a date-date later...maybe tonight?"

"It's a date-date." Flash grinned.

They left, Flash meeting Spike in his real form along the way. Flash was surprised about Spike actually being a dragon instead of a dog, not having found out about that detail before, but after recovering he found Spike's real species very cool. Especially since Spike was a friendly dragon instead of a stereotypical brute of a dragon. Then after booking Shining Armor and Flash a couple rooms at the hotel and dropping their bags off they all headed for Sugarcube Corner.

"It's amazing...seeing pony versions of everyone I know back home." Flash said as he looked around. "So...what was pony me like? I wouldn't be surprised if you got to know him after returning here."

"Not much like you. I mean you both have the same coloring, voice, and even friendliness but he's too serious and formal for me." Twilight said. "He's not exactly serious-serious, but being a guard and all...well, it's more like he can't be as casual as you can. At least you're only serious when the situation calls for it. As for formal...well, I you already know about me being a princess right?" She double-checked

"Yeah." Flash nodded. "But I don't care whether you're a princess or not, you're still the same kind, caring, and brave person I fell in love with back in my world."

"And that's why I love you and don't love the other Flash." Twilight sighed. "He just couldn't get his mind off the fact that I'm a princess. He kept insisting on calling me by my title even though I ordered him not to."

"Eh, guard protocol." Shining Armor shrugged. "He takes it seriously. Also you don't have to call me prince while you're dating my sister Flash. You can just call me Shining Armor."

"Okay." Flash smiled.

They entered Sugarcube Corner. Mrs. Cake showed up, Mr. Cake being busy in the kitchen.

"Well hello there." She smiled. "And who is this?"

"This is Flash Sentry, my very special somepony." Twilight smiled.

"Well I am happy to hear it, you deserve a fine young stallion and this one certainly looks it."

"Thank you Mrs. Cake." Flash said.

"How did-oh of course, you told him about me." Mrs. Cake said. "So, what would you like?"

Flash wasn't sure what to order, so everyone else ordered and Twilight ordered for Flash.

"You could see that she was the pony version of Mrs. Cake back home huh?" Twilight said after Mrs. Cake left to fill the orders.

"Yeah...same coloring. Plus they both run a cafe." Flash nodded. "Heh, this is gonna make meeting other ponies you know a bit easier."

They sat down at a table and started talking. They stopped when Mr. and Mrs. Cake showed up with their orders - not wanting to reveal Flash's true identity yet - and then went back to talking after the Cakes left.

"Twilight I...I have to tell you something." Flash looked a bit sad.

"What is it?" Twilight looked concerned.

"I can't stay long. I promised my parents back home that I'd return before the portal closes." Flash admitted.

"What? I mean I can understand why they would make you promise that but-" Twilight now was upset.

"Don't worry, I'm planning on leaving earlier so that I have time to convince them...to let me move here permanently." Flash said.

Everyone else dropped their mouths open.

"Wha- You...you would give up your human life just for me?" Twilight said.

"You're more than worth it." Flash smiled.

Twilight, very moved, hugged him, her friends smiled joyfully, and Shining Armor smiled approvingly.

They hung out for a long time talking and showing Flash around Ponyville. They then parted ways when it got close to dinnertime.

"I'm gonna go rest at the hotel now." Shining Armor winked to Twlight and Flash.

"Okay." Twilight smirked.

"Thank you." Flash smiled.

After Shining Armor left Twilight took Flash to a restaurant so that they could have their first official date. Afterwards Flash dropped Twilight off back at the Castle of Friendship, even though it was a bit of a walk.

"Wow...this is amazing." Flash smiled. "Definitely a castle worthy of you."

"Thanks, but it's not entirely my castle." Twilight smiled. "My friends, and Spike as well, also have their own thrones."

"Not surprised...wait, isn't Spike also your friend?"

"Yeah, but he's also like my little brother."

"Oh."

"Say, would you like a tour?" Twilight asked.

"Just the throne room for now." Flash smiled. "I mean I would like to see the whole castle, but it is kinda late. However I would like to see your friends' and little brother's thrones as well as your own."

"Okay." Twilight smiled. "I'll also tell you how the castle came into existence."

She explained where the castle had come from while escorting him inside and leading him to the throne room. Flash was fascinated by the idea of a magical tree and the Cutie Map's ability to send certain ponies to friendship problems, and loved the fact that each throne had a respective friend's Cutie Mark on it.

"Even though it probably doesn't matter who sits where, the Cutie Marks add a nice decorative touch." He finished. "And it's extra cool that Spike gets one as well...too bad that dragons don't have Cutie Marks though, it would be neat to see what symbol would be on Spike's throne."

"Yeah, that would be interesting." Twilight smiled. "But so many symbols represent Spike that it would be hard to pick which one, so we can't add one ourselves right now."

"True, not sure which symbol would be best myself, unless...you think anything dog-related could work?" Flash shrugged.

"Well, Spike is as loyal as a dog." Twilight considered. "But lets not worry about that right now, if Spike needed a symbol on his throne the tree would've given him one.

"Good point."

Since it was late, Twilight now walked Flash back outside.

"I admit, I've felt empty ever since you left." Flash said as they walked.

"I've felt really lonely too...I'm sorry for not saying goodbye before leaving, but-"

"It's okay, your human friends explained." Flash smiled.

"Oh, good...that reminds me, how is Sunset Shimmer?"

"She's doing a lot better...she still feels kinda bad about the past but she's become a good friend." Flash smiled. "She even told me a few details about the portal and let me go to you."

"I'm glad...Celestia will be glad to hear it as well, she's still worried about her." Twilight said. "Sunset was her pupil before she took me in."

"No wonder she was so jealous of you...she always did want to be the best." Flash nodded. "That part of her hasn't changed either...she's now trying to be the best friend she can be."

"That's a good thing to be best at." Twilight smiled.

Flash blushed a little. By this point they were outside, but Flash stopped at the door for a moment.

"You know...you're even more beautiful as a pony than you were as a human." He smiled.

"You make a very handsome stallion yourself...more handsome than your pony counterpart anyway." Twilight smiled back.

"I'm glad, I mean that armor was kinda cool but it's not my style." Flash chuckled.

"Yeah, that jacket looks a lot better on you." Twilight nodded.

They moved their faces closer as they talked...and before they knew it they kissed. Twilight was overwhelmed by the amount of love she felt. She realized that she now knew how Cadance feels about Shining...and she also knew that if Flash's parents wouldn't let him move into Equestria permanently she would be heartbroken forever. Flash in turn knew that Twilight was the one, for he now couldn't imagine a life without her. He also knew that he was going to even go as far as begging in order to make his parents agree to his moving into Equestria permanently. He was going to do whatever it takes to be with Twilight.

That night Twilight slept peacefully, full of happy dreams of Flash. But then a green glow surrounded her, causing her to wake up. She was confused at first, but then she gasped with horror...


	4. An Enemy Returns

The next morning Twilight woke up and left the castle, deciding to go see Flash. She saw Flash walking around Ponyville not too much later.

"Hi Twilight." Flash smiled, full of love.

"Hello Flash." Twilight smiled back.

"So, what would you like to do today?" Flash asked.

"Anything with you is fine." Twilight said.

So they hung out around Ponyville.

Spike woke up and went into the kitchen. Since Twilight wasn't there he decided to check on her in her bedroom but she wasn't there either. Neither was Owlowiscious.

"That's weird, normally Twilight tries to wake me up before leaving to let me sleep in." He said to himself. "Oh well, she was just probably too excited to see Flash again. I know how she feels, if Rarity and I were dating I'd most likely do the same thing."

He went downstairs to the library to see if Owlowiscious was there. He was.

"Morning Owlowiscious." He said.

"Whoo." Owlowiscious said worriedly.

"What's wrong?" Spike asked. "Something didn't happen to Twilight did it?"

Owlowiscious nodded.

"Oh no...what?" Spike asked.

Owlowiscious flew over to a book on a table and pointed to a picture of something...

"A changeling?" Spike's eyes widened. "You mean a changeling showed up last night?"

Owlowiscious nodded.

"Aw man...having a nocturnal pet comes in handy." Spike was now worried. "I'd better warn the others."

Owlowiscious hooted warningly, but Spike just ran to the door...and couldn't open it.

"I guess the changeling saw you and knew that you had seen what happened to Twilight." Spike facepalmed. "Clever little pests..."

Outside...

"Say Twilight, where's Spike?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yes, is he all right?" Rarity asked.

"He's fine, he just had a few chores to do." Twilight said. "He'll probably be busy for a while. Same with...Owlowiscious, he's helping him."

"Maybe you should consider givin' them a break sometime." Applejack advised.

"I will later, it's just that the chores are really important. Now, if you'll excuse us I'd like to take a walk with Flash."

"Sure thing, we have plans anyway." Pinkie grinned, bouncing.

Twilight and Flash took a walk...Flash for some reason was starting to feel a bit weak but shrugged it off. He figured that his love for Twilight was just overwhelming him.

That evening they headed back to town hall since they were told that a surprise was going to take place there. Flash, having gotten to know human Pinkie really well, figured that pony Pinkie had set up a surprise party for him and Twilight. He was right.

The party went on great...until Twilight started to dance. That's when everypony stared, because Twilight was dancing gracefully! Flash and Twilight's closest friends were especially stunned. Finally Twilight stopped, realizing that everypony was staring at her.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"You're not the real Twilight!" Flash glared.

"What are you talking about, of course I am."

"No you're not, because the real Twilight doesn't dance like that!" Flash said. "I should know, I danced with her when she was in my world! In the exact same style she does!"

"You did?" Rainbow Dash was surprised.

"Yeah...it was kinda fun actually." Flash nodded.

"Sounds like true love to me." Rarity smiled before glaring at Twilight. "He is right though, Twilight has never danced like that before. Though I admit I'm a little surprised that she danced in her usual style while she was in his world...I mean after all a biped dancing like a quadruped isn't something you see every day."

"Wait...biped? And what world are you talking about?" Twilight asked.

"I'd tell you, except if you were the real Twilight you'd already know due to having been there before." Flash smirked triumphantly.

Twilight glared at him...and instantly transformed! In her place was Chrysalis!

"You!" Shining Armor glared.

"Who are you?" Flash gasped, disgusted by Chrysalis's appearance.

"That's Chrysalis!" Rainbow Dash gasped.

"She's the queen of the changelings." Applejack explained. "Changelings are creatures who can take the form of somepony you love and then gain power by feedin' off your love for him...or her."

"So that's why I've been feeling weak lately..." Flash realized.

"That's right, I've been spying on Twilight Sparkle ever since she and her siblings defeated me." Chrysalis boasted. "I've been wanting to ruin her life like she ruined my subjects' lives. Then you showed up and...well, I'm sure you can guess the rest."

"Where is Twilight?" Flash demanded.

"Ha, like I'm going to tell you." Chrysalis scoffed. "You are in no position to threaten me so don't even bother to try."

"Oh no?" Flash smirked. "Everypony get as far away as you can and cover your ears!"

Everypony did despite not knowing what he was planning. But then when Flash brought his guitar to his front they got it and were immediately glad that they had listened to him. Chrysalis however looked at him with confusion...until Flash started playing his guitar loudly...and badly. She covered her ears, tortured by the sound.

"Stop it!" She begged. "Stop it!"

"Not until you tell me where Twilight is!" Flash said over the noise.

Chrysalis screamed for a few moments...

"All right all right!" She gave in.

Flash stopped playing his guitar.

"She's at the old castle in the Everfree Forest." Chrysalis groaned, massaging her ears. "You can save her...if you make it in time."

"We'll come with you." Applejack said to Flash.

"No, I want to get there as soon as possible and that will require flying." Flash shook his head. "Only Rainbow Dash will come to show me the way."

No one wanted to waste time arguing, so they gave in.

"Be careful." Rarity said. "Remember you're not that used to flying."

"That won't stop me." Flash said determinedly.

"Don't worry, I'll help him." Rainbow Dash saluted.

"Please save my sister." Shining Armor said worriedly to Flash.

"I will, I promise." Flash smiled reassuringly back.

He and Rainbow Dash flew towards the Everfree forest and over it. Chrysalis tried to slow them down with obstacles but their determination to save Twilight caused them to ignore all the obstacles. Determination also allowed Flash to fly as if he had always flown, though he was still kinda far behind Rainbow Dash.


	5. A Battle For Love

Finally they made it to the castle and flew inside. There they saw hundreds of other changelings.

"Oh I'm gonna enjoy this." Rainbow Dash grinned.

The changelings then morphed into copies of Rainbow Dash and Flash.

"You take care of your copies, I'll take care of mine." Rainbow Dash said.

"Right." Flash nodded.

They fought the changelings, but while Rainbow Dash was doing really good Flash was starting to lose the battle. He was too weak from Chrysalis absorbing his love and the flight to the castle. But then he saw Twilight at the other end trapped in a cage...unconscious. His love for her restored his energy and his determination to save her allowed him to fight even better than before. He burst through the changelings that were in between him and Twilight and went to her.

"Twilight?" He said worriedly, gently touching her face with his hoof.

Twilight groaned and woke up. There was a pause as her eyes focused.

"Flash...?" Twilight smiled. "You came. I was sure that Chrysalis would fool you and-"

"She did at first, but then she made a mistake." Flash smiled.

"What's was it?"

"She's not as good a dancer as you are."

Twilight blushed, flattered. She knew that her particular style of dancing wasn't exactly liked by anypony else.

She and Flash kissed through the bars...destroying the cage since it had been made out of Chrysalis's magic. The second she noticed this Twilight joined the battle, much to Rainbow Dash's relief since she was starting to get tired. Thanks to Twilight's magic all the changelings were defeated...but then Chrysalis showed up.

"You may have defeated my subjects, but you won't defeat me." Chrysalis glared.

"We'll see about that." Twilight glared back.

They sent bursts of magic at each other much like Celestia and Chrysalis had done when they first had to deal with the changelings. Since Chrysalis had consumed quite a bit of Flash's love for Twilight she was starting to overpower Twilight. Flash, noticing this, angrily knocked Chrysalis down before she could blast Twilight down.

"Why you...I'll teach you a lesson!" Chrysalis glared, preparing to hurt him with her magic.

Furious, Twilight blocked Chrysalis's magic with her own and her determination to protect Flash and her anger over Chrysalis having threatened him allowed her to win the battle. A burst of magic from Twilight made Chrysalis soar into the wall, which, already weak from neglect, crumbled down upon her. The rubble crushed Chrysalis, only leaving her broken-off horn visible on the ground.

Spike and Owlowiscious suddenly ran/flew inside.

"Spike? Are you okay?" Twilight said, worried that Chrysalis had harmed Spike. "I can see Owlowicious is." She then smiled once Owlowicious flew onto her back and nuzzled her.

"I'm fine, Chrysalis only locked us up in the library." Spike said. "After some failed attempts at escaping I wrote a letter to Celestia explaining what was going on and she let us out. Probably should've done that first, but I was too worried about you to think straight. Are you okay?"

"I am now, thanks to Flash." Twilight smiled.

Spike smiled at Flash and hugged him.

Celestia then showed up with Shining and the rest of Twilight's friends. Shining and her friends swarmed Twilight, relieved that she was okay. Shining then turned to Flash.

"Thank you for saving my sister." He smiled.

"Well, she saved me too." Flash rubbed the back of his head humbly. "In fact she was the one who won the battle."

"Oh yeah you should've seen it!" Rainbow Dash grinned. "They were awesome! First Chrysalis and Twilight got into a magic duel but Flash knocked Chrysalis down before she could harm Twilight. Then Twilight killed Chrysalis before she could harm Flash!"

"Killed?" Fluttershy was shocked.

"She's over there." Twilight pointed to the rubble. "I didn't want to, but I also didn't want her to hurt Flash or threaten any of my friends and family ever again."

"Well, I have to say I'm proud of both your and Flash Sentry's selfless devotion to each other." Celestia smiled. "Your love for each other is so strong that it was able to overpower Chrysalis, just as Shining Armor and and my niece had done years before. I will be more than happy to welcome you into the royal family Flash Sentry."

Flash and Twilight both blushed heavily since they had just started dating.

"I...I do admit I want to spend the rest of my life with Twilight." Flash rubbed a leg with a hoof. "But I have to ask my parents first."

"Of course." Celestia smiled. "So, I heard my human counterpart is a principal. An interesting difference in roles but I am glad that she likes to watch over her students just as I like to watch over my subjects."

"She does, in fact during my time in the human world I noticed that while both human and pony counterparts shared a lot of similarities there were important differences as well." Twilight smiled.

"Which means that my counterpart's parents are slightly different from mine." Flash remarked. "Speaking of which...two Flash Sentrys being here will get too confusing, so I was thinking of partially changing my name to make things easier...and more fair for my counterpart."

"Which part do you think you'll change?" Pinkie smiled.

"Well, since it will be hard to convince my parents to change their last names I'll change my first name." Flash said. "Even though 'sentry' isn't really me."

"Flash does suit you though." Twilight frowned.

"So does sentry." Celestia smiled. "Even though you are not a soldier Flash you still are willing to protect the ones you love, no matter the cost."

"That is true." Flash smiled. "Now let's see...I don't want a name that's too different yet also fits me."

"Well, what do you want to be?" Applejack asked. "Often our names end up reflectin' our destinies in one way or another."

"A rock star." Flash said.

Everyone stared at him.

"Guess that explains the guitar in your Cutie Mark." Shining Armor remarked.

"Yeah...say, stars flicker." Twilight said. "How about Flicker Sentry?"

"Flicker? You know, I actually like that." Flash-Flicker smiled. "Flicker it is."


	6. The Sentry Parents Make Their Decision

The next morning, everyone was back in the Crystal Empire. Flicker was preparing to leave to convince his parents to stay permanently.

"Don't worry, I'll do whatever it takes to convince them." Flicker reassured Twilight.

"I know..." Twilight was still worried anyway.

Flicker kissed her on the cheek and went through the mirror. He got used to being a pony so fast that being human again felt a little weird for him. He also missed his wings despite not having used them that much. He then saw that Sunset Shimmer and the others were there, probably wanting to greet him as he returned despite not knowing when he would specifically return.

"Hi Flash." Human Applejack said. "How did it go?"

"Wonderful, she remembered me and we're together again." Flicker smiled. "In fact I'm going to convince my parents to let me move into Equestria permanently."

"You really do love her don't you." Human Rainbow Dash smiled, proud of Flicker's devotion to Twilight.

"I do...more than my own life." Flicker smiled.

Flicker then headed home and went to his parents.

"You're back a little sooner than we expected." Mr. Sentry smiled.

"That's because...I want to move into Equestria permanently but knew that I had to ask you first." Flicker said.

His parents looked at him with surprise.

"You really love this Twilight Sparkle that much?" Mr. Sentry said.

"I do."

"You love her enough to give up your life here, to leave your friends and give up your dream of becoming a rock star?" Mrs. Sentry said.

"She is my life, and I want to spend the rest of it with her." Flicker admitted. "As for my friends...I will miss them but Twilight is my future. And I don't have to give up my dream of becoming a rock star, I can become one in Equestria. But even if I couldn't I wouldn't mind giving it up just to be with her. She's the only fan I really need anyway. I...I'm even willing to risk my life for her. Please let me do this, if I have to be away from her for another two and a half years let alone forever my heart will break. And I know it'll break hers as well."

Mr. and Mrs. Sentry hesitated, but seeing the pleading and hopeful look in their son's eyes - plus the pain that was starting to form - made up their minds for them.

"Well...okay." Mr. Sentry gave in. "We do just want you to be happy and you do sound very sincere about this."

"Besides, I kinda want to meet Twilight Sparkle anyway." Mrs. Sentry smiled.

"You mean you're moving into Equestria with me?" Flicker smiled.

"Even though you aren't a minor anymore we do want to see you more often than every two and a half years." Mr. Sentry smiled. "Besides, we would love to see your future."

"Including any grandchildren you two give us." Mrs. Sentry grinned. "I don't care whether they're babies or foals as long as we get them."

Flicker blushed, but didn't protest. Even though he wasn't ready to be thinking about marriage and children yet he had to admit that he would love to marry Twilight and raise a family with her. However he was going to wait a long time before proposing.

"Don't waste time embarrassing the boy." Mr. Sentry pretended to scold. "We need that time to get ready to move into the pony world."

"Oh very well." Mrs. Sentry playfully stuck her tongue out at her husband.

The Sentrys spent almost the rest of the day and well into the evening packing up and getting their affairs in order. Flicker also called his friends to tell them what he had decided. They were going to miss him, but understood his decision. They then double-checked about becoming a band without him, which he didn't mind at all. He basically told them that if they still want to become a famous band, with or without him, then they should.

Afterward Flicker drove what he could to the portal. The rest that couldn't fit in either his car or his parents' car were driven to the portal thanks to the farm truck that belonged to the Apple family.

Afterwards, since Flicker knew that cars wouldn't be of any use in Equestria he gave his to Sunset Shimmer.

"Really?" Sunset Shimmer was surprised.

"Just something for you to remember me...I know you haven't gotten a car yet anyway." Flicker smiled. "Even though we had a rough ending to our relationship I want you to know that there are no hard feelings, at least not on my end."

"No hard feelings on my end either." Sunset smiled. "And I could never forget you."

Finally everything was ready, the Sentrys even got all their money out of the bank. Flicker told them that objects change to fit whatever world they enter so they figured - or at least hoped - that their money would change into Equestrian currency as well.

"So, how are we going to do this?" Mr. Sentry asked.

"I think we'd best go in first to warn Twilight and her friends that our furniture is coming through the portal as well." Flicker said. "Oh, and I should let you know that everyone here has a pony counterpart, including us. So to avoid confusion I changed my first name to Flicker."

"Flicker is a nice name..." Mrs. Sentry considered.

"Um, Flicker?" Sunset said. "Can you tell Celestia and my parents that...I'm sorry? I would've asked you before but I knew that you would want to spend time with Twilight so..."

"It's okay, I understand." Flicker smiled reassuringly. "And I will- Hold on, if your parents are back in Equestria then who's been looking out for you here?"

"I...well, as you know after that whole incident with Twilight's crown Principal Celestia caught on to the fact that Twilight was from another world. Twilight and the rest of the elements gaining pony ears and such confirmed it, and the magic from Twilight's crown caused Principal Celestia to realize that Twilight was really a princess who owned the crown." Sunset admitted. "She was mad at me for stealing the fake one to exchange with the real one, but decided to let it go since Twilight technically owns both crowns now... Then after the incident with the Dazzlings she decided to talk to me about my past, and upon learning that I was also from Equestria and that my entire family was back in that world she took pity on me and decided to take me in as a sort of surrogate daughter." Sunset actually smiled. "Beforehand I used to just hide in the school or live in abandoned buildings, so I was really glad to have a real home again. I kinda even think of her as a second mom now, though I really miss my own parents. But...I'm not exactly ready to go back yet...I guess I'm scared that Princess Celestia and my family are mad enough at me to disown me." Sunset admitted.

"I don't think they will, but I'll still talk to them and then I'll let you know how they feel through the journals." Flicker promised. "If they have forgiven you then what do you think you'll do?"

"Talk to Principal Celestia first. Then I'll talk to Princess Celestia and my parents. I want to see what they all think first before making my decision."

"Sounds right to me." Applejack nodded.

"Okay, once my parents and I go through with what we can carry wait a few minutes and then gently toss in the rest of our stuff." Flicker told everyone.

"Be extra careful with the breakables." Mrs. Sentry looked at Pinkie and Rainbow Dash especially.

"We will." Fluttershy promised.

Flicker said goodbye to his band friends, who understood his leaving, and he and his parents went through the portal...

On the other side, Twilight and her friends, plus Celestia, Luna, Cadance, and Shining, were waiting for Flicker to return. Twilight was very nervous, she was even lying on the ground looking pained.

"He will come back, I promise." Applejack said.

"But what if he can't stay?" Twilight said almost heartbrokenly.

"You two are meant to be together, I feel it." Rarity said. "I am certain that everything will work out."

"Don't worry Twilight, I've sensed his love for you and I know he will do everything he can to return." Cadance said reassuringly.

Suddenly, Flicker and his parents appeared. Everyone beamed once they saw them and Twilight looked at Flicker with disbelief for a moment. She then grinned and hugged him with tears in her eyes.

"I was starting to think-" She nearly sobbed.

"Sorry it took so long, my parents and I had a lot of things to pack up." Flicker rubbed her back comfortingly. "They decided to move here with me."

Mr and Mrs. Sentry smiled upon seeing Twilight's love for their son. They knew they had made the right decision.

"Well, I'll admit that it'll take me a long time to get used to walking on all fours and not wearing clothes all the time." Mr. Sentry said. "But as long as our son is happy I can handle it."

"Princess Celestia? Do you know where Sunset Shimmer's parents are?" Flicker asked.

"Why yes...Sunset Shimmer has a message for them?" Celestia looked concerned.

"And you too: she says she's sorry." Flicker smiled.

Celestia smiled back.

"In about two and a half years I'll go see her and let her know that I have forgiven her." She said. "I'd rather tell her in person than through a letter."

"Oh, we'd better head to the back of our room, our furniture will be coming through soon." Flicker then said.

They did, and sure enough furniture and other items came through the portal. Twilight, Shining, Rarity, Celestia, and Luna used their magic to carefully catch each one and set them down gently.

After that they all helped Flicker and his parents move into Ponyville. The next day two new homes started to be built for them, and while construction went on they would live in the hotel.

A.N. I edited this chapter after learning more about Rainbow Rocks and Friendship Games and decided to consider them 'canon' to the series as well.


	7. Meeting the Parents

A.N. Sorry for the massive changes, but I had to edit this chapter because I thought of an idea for a future story and I wanted to keep the continuity in my stories as intact as possible.

That same day Celestia took Flicker to Sunset Shimmer's parents.

"Yes-? Oh, Princess Celestia." Sunset Shimmer's dad opened the door fully.

Flicker looked at him sympathetically upon seeing how dull and tired he looked. Obviously both he and Sunset's mom had been upset about what happened to their daughter all these years.

"Has our daughter finally decided to come home?" Mr. Shimmer asked bitterly.

"I'm afraid not, I just came here to pass on a message she sent to me through Flicker Sentry." Celestia said.

"Flicker Sentry?" Mrs. Shimmer appeared.

"Yes, that'd be me. I'm from another dimension-"

"You mean that dimension our daughter ran away into?" Mr. Shimmer frowned.

"Why...yes. You know about that?"

"I told them what became of Sunset after she ran away." Celestia explained.

"Oh. Yes, you see we used to date in that dimension but I dumped her after I realized how...well, how power hungry she was. Then when she stole Twilight Sparkle's crown Twilight followed her into my dimension to get it back and later 'bumped' into me. Twilight and I ended up falling in love, so I recently decided to move into this dimension to be with her." Flicker continued explaining. "Also Twilight's actions in my dimension led to Sunset reforming, she just stayed behind to make amends for how she acted there."

"What about making amends here? We're not the only ones she hurt." Mrs. Shimmer frowned.

"I'm sure she wants to, she's just afraid that you disowned her. She did ask me to pass on a message for her: she's sorry."

"Well, at least she learned that what she did was wrong..." Mr. Shimmer muttered before sighing. "We won't disown her, we love her to much to do that, but she'll still have to come here and apologize to all of us herself before we can begin to forgive her."

"I understand." Celestia nodded sadly. "Although I've already forgiven her, though I'll have to wait another thirty moons before I can let her know. Maybe I can convince her to come see you then."

"Hopefully she will...truthfully I really want to go see her as soon as possible, but I'm not so sure I'd be comfortable visiting another dimension." Mrs. Shimmer admitted.

"It's all right, the fewer who go through the portal at a time the better. Too many duplicates might cause some bad chaos."

"Sunset's okay anyway, Princess Celestia's counterpart is taking care of her." Flicker added.

"That's actually a huge relief..." Mr. Shimmer sighed.

"I'll say, after she stopped caring about power she actually proved to be a really good friend." Flicker smiled. "I'd even go as far as to say that she deserves another chance at love."

Mr. and Mrs. Shimmer didn't say anything, but their sad nods indicated that they agreed. The four of them then said their goodbyes and Celestia and Flicker left.

After Flicker and his parents were settled in their homes they found out that ponies didn't use electricity (Flicker hadn't paid attention before since his guitar wasn't electrical). They were disappointed, but decided to just make the best of it. However, after finding out Twilight decided to alter the electronics so that they worked on magic instead. It worked...though the laptop was tricky to set up. Because it had been moved into another world it no longer connected to the internet, though it's word program still worked. Flicker's cellphone was useless too.

Flicker decided to just keep his cellphone as a memento of his past life and use his laptop for writing future songs. He did have a little trouble using the keyboard due to not having fingers, but managed to figure out how to type with his wings. Fortunately, pegasi wings in that world worked somewhat like second-hooves, only skinnier. He didn't have to do that for long though, after learning about his difficulty Twilight used magic to attach a mind reading device to the laptop. Flicker now only had to think about what he wanted to write and the words would show up on the document.

Flicker and Twilight were very happy together, and their friends were happy for them as well. Spike and Shining Armor became like brothers to Flicker and vice-versa, and Twilight's other friends became like sisters to Flicker.

Oh, also a couple days later Starlight Glimmer returned and met Flicker. She was surprised to hear about him being human, but liked him otherwise and was glad that Twilight found somepony who truly loved her. Mostly because Starlight was just that grateful to Twilight for helping her learn her lesson and reunite with Sunburst, and even make new friends. Flicker in turn was glad to hear that Starlight learned her lesson about friendship and he accepted her as one of Twilight's friends.

Also Flicker did tell Sunset through the journals that Princess Celestia had forgiven her and her parents won't disown her, so Sunset did start to consider at least visiting Equestria again to see them. However she was still afraid to do so, after all she did perform treasonous acts in the past. Betraying Princess Celestia, stealing a crown, nearly killing another princess...really you can't blame Sunset for still being scared to return to Equestria. Especially since she was considering starting at least a separate future in the human world but wasn't sure what she wanted to be.


End file.
